


A love everlasting

by Nabrah87



Series: Now and Forever [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Children, F/M, Family Issues, Weddings, mentioned Klaus/Cami, mentioned Rebekah/Marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: There is a venerable mansion in the outskirts of town, its grounds belonging to a family named Mikaelson. There is one brother who’s an artist, the sister is a fashion designer and another brother is a professor of English literature and history. Klaus (29), Rebekah (21) and Elijah (34). There are other brothers and one more sister. There is a mother and her sister and two fathers. But the latter are all long gone and don’t matter to this story.There is an orphaned girl, who lived on the streets most of her life, but managed to finish her school years with the help of a dear friend, who studies to become a psychologist one day. Hayley (20) and Cami (21).Hayley had a one night stand with Klaus, but finds more comfort in his brother Elijah’s arms, who vows to care of her and his brother’s daughter. Hope (3).The three of them live in a cottage by the woods, on the far end of the Mikaelson’ land. Their family will soon be extented by Haylijah's little baby girl and Rebekah's fiance. Faith (0) and Marcel (25).





	1. You'll be fine

Elijah was awake as soon as day broke, keeping the three year old Hope entertained, while her mother slept in. He sat outside on the patio, when Rebekah’s car pulled to a stop in the driveway, much to early on a saturday morning to be a decent visit.

“Good Morning, Elijah.“, she greeted him, when he approached her with Hope in his arms.

“Good Morning, my dear Rebekah.“, he replied and greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, engulfing her in a tight hug.

“Whatever happened to you to make your way here this early?“, Elijah inquired, when they parted, narrowing his eyes.

Rebekah kept quite for a long moment and took Hope from his arms, kissing the baby girl’s head.

“I had a rough couple of days and wanted to see my family.“, his sister answered finally, her lips still close to the girl’s brown hair.

Elijah knew better than to press his sister for information she was not yet ready to share. He would be there when she wanted to talk, however for now, he bid her inside with an outstreched arm.

“Coffee?“, he asked, smiling his trademark smile.

“You bet.“, Rebekah answered, smiling carefree, yet her brother could still see the sadness that clouded her face and the happiness not reaching her eyes.

The siblings made their way inside, Elijah holding the door for Rebekah and Hope to pass and followed them to the kitchen.

“Elijah.“, a sleepy voice came from the top of the stairs, leading him to stop in his tracks and turn around.

“Hayley.“, he said, placing his hand on the starting newel. “I am sorry we woke you. Rebekah just arrived.“

Hayley nodded, pulling one of his dress shirts tighter around her body and bit back a jawn.

Elijah couldn’t help but smile and took the few steps up the stairwell, two at a time.

“Did you sleep well?”, he asked, when he reached her, cupping her face gently, and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes.“, she said smiling and eventually leaned her forehead against his. Elijah’s hand was warm in her neck and Hayley breathed him in.

“You were gone, when I woke and I… just wanted to make sure you are all right.“, she admitted, tilting her head back to look him in these hazel brown eyes of his.

Elijah did not answer her immediately, but looked eyes with her, letting his hand caress her face.

“I am here.“, he said as a matter of fact. “And I am not going anywhere. Neither is Hope.“

Hayley nodded and covered his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers.

“I’ll be down in a bit.“, she said, truly smiling now.

Elijah nodded, placed a featherlight kiss to the back of her hand and descended the stairs.

Hayley followed him with her gaze until he rounded the corner and disappeared into the kitchen.

She walked back into their bedroom and caught a glimps of herself in the mirror. Her hands reached for her belly, smiling at her image and her baby daughter, who was already starting to show.

“You will be safe.“, she whispered, closing her eyes, and imagined Elijah embracing them from behind, the way he had done a few days ago, when he found her looking in the mirror like this. “You will be loved.“

***

It took Hayley some time to wear that was fitting despite her pregnancy, but she had found something at last.

“Good Morning.“, she greeted her family, when she walked into the kitchen, finding only Rebekah and Hope by the counter.

Her somewhat sister-in-law beamed at her, engulfing her in a hug.

“Mornin’. Sorry for barging in here like this. I had to get out of that goddamn city.“

Rebekah laughed and Hayley smiled involuntarily. Elijah’s sister’s mirth was intoxicating.

“Elijah is setting the table outside.“, she explained his absence from the room and turned back to Hope, who was busy scrambling eggs.

“That smells wonderful.“, Hayley told her daughter, bending down to kiss her cheek.

“I’d be careful about the taste, thou. Rebekah helped.“, an amused voice came from the door.

Hayley straightened and smiled at Elijah grinning at his sister, who looked ready to throw something at him. It was his delight in teasing Rebekah for her bad cooking skills.

“Are you implying my cooking is worse than that of a three year old.“, she retorted, grinning at her brother in return.

“Only if unsupervised.“, Elijah explained in his usual manner, making his way to join the three of them. He passed Hayley with a kiss to her temple and took Hope from the footstep, swooping her up to sit on his hip.

“Time for breakfast.“, he announced and took the frying pan in his free hand, leaving Hayley and Rebekah to follow them outside with freshly brewed coffee and bread buns.

***

“Elijah seems happier these days.”, Rebekah remarked, when her brother had gone to the bathroom to clean up Hope.

Hayley smiled to herself but did not answer her remark.

Rebekah and Hayley had become good friends soon after Elijah had introduced her to his siblings as a new member of their family. Klaus had scoffed in his usual way, but knew better than to pick a fight with his older brother. Hope’s father kept teasing him about his relationship with Hayley, but never tried to sabotage the life they build for themselves, as long as he was part of his daughter’s life. On his part, Elijah made sure that Hope knew the difference between her uncle and her father. Rebekah, however, had simply been grateful to her, because she finally saw Elijah living his own life instead of trying to clear up his siblings’ matters.

“I wonder why that is.“, she continued teasingly and caught her hand on the empty table.

“No ring.“, she pouted, when peeking at her bare left hand.

“A sibling for Hope then?“

Hayley stared at her for a moment, perplexed how Elijah’s sister had found out just like this.

“Did Elijah tell you?“, she asked suspiciously.

“No… Oh… no… Elijah didn’t say a word. He just seems drawn to you…“ Rebekah bid back a smile, and covered her somewhat sister-in-law’s hands on the table. “Even more than usual.“ She winked at her.

And when she laughed, tears started streaming down her face. At first Rebekah seemed unaware of it, but when Hayley starred at her in shock, she shook her head. Wipping away the tears with the back of her hand.

“I am happy for you.“, she said, her voice unusually hoarse.

“Rebekah.”

Elijah had entered the scene with Hope, who let go of his hand the moment she saw her aunt’s state and walked over to her. Rebekah lifted her up and sat her down in her lap.

“Not sad.“, the little girl whispered, touching Rebekah’s face in an attempt to cheer her up. Her aunt caught her hand, kissed her little fingers and smiled through her tears.

“Not sad.“, she promissed her niece.

“Hope. Can I have a moment with your aunt.“, Elijah asked his niece, cupping her head in his hand, while the other hand came to rest on Rebekah’s shoulder.

Hope nodded and jumped from her aunt’s lap, to take her mother’s extended hand, who had exchanged a look with Elijah, stood and took her daughter into the garden to give the siblings some clearly needed privacy.

“Eljiah.“ Rebekah smiled at him, when he got down on one knee in front of her. “You are becoming a father, why didn’t you tell me sooner?“ She engulfed her brother in a tight hug and when he huged her back, she buried her face in his neck.

“I was not sure…“, he began slowly, caressing her hair. “… why you came here this early, without so much a word…“ His hand stopped at the back of her head, the other lay comforting on her back.

He felt his sister’s tears seeping through his shirt and sighed, taking her head in his hands to force her to look at him.

He studied her expression and ended up looking straight into her eyes.

Rebekah opened her mouth and closed it again, trying to find the words to tell him, what she could not explain.

“Did Marcel do something to you, Rebekah.“, Elijah inquiered, a hint of fury glowing in his eyes.

“No.“

The word echoed like a gunshot into he quiet.

“No.“, Rebekah said calmer, letting her forehead rest against Elijah’s chest.

“No.“, she repeated.

Elijah let her rest for a few heartbeats.

“What is it then, Rebekah.“, he asked, calm, but sincere. “What happened to you to hurt like this.“

At this his sister started crying again and Elijah sighed, pressing her close.

It was no use to pry something out of her like this, thus he swooped her up in his arms and carried her, bridal style, to the couch in their living room.

He layed her down, crouching down in front of her and placed a palm to her forehead.

“Try to sleep. You'll be fine.”, he told her in a low voice, but Rebekah shook her head.

“This is nothing you can fix, Elijah.“

He did not answer, just watched her closing her eyes in defeat.

“I can’t have children of my own.“

The words came out in a tired whisper, Rebekah’s voice thick with tears.

“I will never have what you and Klaus have.“

Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

***

Hayley sat next to him on the front steps of their house, trying to make sense of what Elijah had just told her.

“It was Rebekah’s deepest wish since she was little.“

Elijah’s words sounded like a lullaby, yet shook her to the core.

“A family of her own.“

Hayley’s hands came to wrap protectively around her belly, leading the man beside her to cover her crossed arms with his hand.

“A husband, children, a white fence, a porch swing.”

His voice trailed off and she looked at him, his eyes were fixed on Hope, but he wasn’t really seeing her. What he saw was his baby sister and her broken dreams.

Hayley uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on top of his.

“She still has a family. She will have more than once niece soon. She…“

Elijah tilted his head and took her other hand, moving its back to his lips.

“I am afrad it won’t be the same to her.“, he explained, placing a kiss to her skin and not letting go.

Hayley averted her eyes and looked over to Hope.

“So how are we going to help her get through this?“, she asked him.

Elijah finally looked at her and lowered her hand.

“Talking, distraction…. and a lot of burbon.“

Hayley let out a laugh, that made Hope abandon her game and run over to them. Her mother caught her and placed her between them on the front steps.

“Together. Now and forever.“, she quoted him and caught his eyes when he smiled.

“Now and forever.“, he nodded, let go of her hand and placed it on top of Hope’s head, while he used the other to cup her mother’s cheek and drew her to him for a deep kiss.

“It seems I am interrupting something.“

The unexpected voice made Hayley almost jump out of her skin, while Elijah calmy let go of her lips and tilted his head to look up at his younger brother.

“A good day to you, too, Niklaus.“, Elijah said, while he let his hand sink from Hayley’s cheek, who stared bewildered at the sudden company.


	2. Family of mine

“Klaus.“

Hope looked up at her father, but kept sitting between her mother and her uncle Elijah. The three year old knew her father, was aware of his love for her, but he somehow frightened her all the same.

“How have you been, little one?“, Niklaus asked and crouched down.

“What are you doing here?“, contered Hayley with another question.

“I am here to take Hope out to play.“, he answered with the sweetest smile.

“This is not your weekend, Niklaus.“, Elijah reminded him in a stern voice, his hand never leaving Hope’s head.

“I am sure Hope would like to have a little fun, while you two deal with her aunt.“

Elijah narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“How do you know about Rebekah?“, he inquiered carefully weighting every word as he spoke.

“Marcel called.“, his younger brother said simply and stood up. Elijah followed his movement, coming face to face with him.

“Marcel calls to tell you, that he is worried about Rebekah and your first instinct is to come here and take Hope away...“

“... that’s sick.“

Klaus’ gaze drifted from Elijah to Hayley and back.

“It’s your choice.“, he said, opening his arms and taking a few steps back.

Elijah exchanged a look with Hayley, who looked angry but also somewhat tired.

“There is coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself.“, Elijah said to Klaus, his eyes fixed on Hayley.

His girlfriend’s eyes drifted to Klaus, when he passed them with a chuckle, but returned to Elijah the moment his brother had vanished through the door.

They said nothing for a long moment, starring into each others eyes, until Hayley sighed and huged her daugther close.

“Do you want your father to take you?“, she asked the three year old, who looked at her with shinning eyes.

Klaus might not be the father of the year, but he was clearly protective of Hope and knew how to make her smile.

“He promised to take me to the zoo.“

It was Elijah’s turn to sigh, his hand covering his eyes for a moment.

“I’ll get her stuff.“, he said, defeat audible in his voice.

Hayley looked up at him, about to say something.

“... and I will get Rebekah to call Marcel.”, he added, before turning around.

Hayley stood and reached him, before he had passed the door.

“You get her stuff, I’ll go and talk to Rebekah.“

Elijah nodded and placed his hand to her cheek, before he kissed the other.

His lips lingered on her skin for the moment he needed to collect his thoughts and Hayley closed her eyes.

He let go of Hayley, when Hope returned to her play and turned towards the door, his girlfriend in his wake.

“Niklaus.“, he called into the house. “Watch your daughter, will you.“

***

Rebekah was awake, but stared blankly into space.

Niklaus was one of the last people she wanted to speak to right now. But the next person who entered the room wasn’t her brother, but their somewhat sister-in-law.

Hayley sat down on the couch, placing the other woman’s feet in her lap in the process.

“Elijah told me.“, she said in a low voice.

“Of course he did.“, Rebekah answered and sat up, pulling her feet to her side.

“Klaus is here to take Hope, so we have some time to talk.“

The two girls looked at each other. Both just about 20 years old, yet in such different places in their lives. One of them had become a mother at the age of 17 and fell in love with an older man, who happend to be the other’s older brother, expecting her second child with him. The other choose her career and followed her other older brother’s best friend into a city she did not like.

“Thank you.“

This was something Rebekah said very rarely. She was tough and strong and always radiated happiness. Today she looked like she could use a shoulder to cry on.

“You are welcome.“, Hayley answered and took her cold hand into hers.

“You know...“, Rebekah started talking again eventually. “I have always wanted a sister.“ She laughed a little. “Growing up with a bunch of older brothers and two little ones can be very tiresome.“

“Growing up on your own isn’t a snap either.“, Hayley chimmed in.

“I know.“

A silence settled between them, that was inerrupted by a presence at the living room door, who knocked ever so slightly as not to startle the two young women.

“Hope and Niklaus are ready to go.“, Elijah informed them, leading both women to stand and follow him outside.

“This is a cheap trick and you know it.“, Rebekah yelled at her older brother, when Hope was out of earshot in his car.

“It’s lovely to see you too, Rebekah.“, Klaus answered.

“Taking advantage of your family like this.“, she huffed.

“Hope is my family too. And isn’t it chivalrous of me to relieve the concerned parents from their burden to care for you?“

“Burden?.... Oh you self-centered, arrogant...“

Rebekah was in clear rage and ready to pick a fight with her brother right there.

“That’s enough you two.“, Elijah stopped them. Always the one to settle a dispute.

“Neither Rebekah nor Hope will ever be a burden, Niklaus. So please, be on your way and take care.“

He dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Hayley stood and watched the car leave, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She asked herself if it would ever get any easier to watch her baby girl go and found herself relieved that _this_ little girl was to be her’s and Elijah’s alone.

“What are we going to do?“, Elijah asked, slipping one hand into the pocket of his trouser.

Both women looked at him, neither having the slightest clue at what to say.

Elijah sighed and let his gaze wander, beeing aware of the darkness that lurked in the sudden quiet.

***

Elijah stood at the window and looked outside, while Hayley and Rebekah had taken their former places on the couch.

“Sorry to involve you into this mess.“, Rebekah said quietly, leading Elijah to turn to her.

“Rebekah.“, he said pointedly. “I meant what I said earlier. You coming home to your family when you have problems you don’t feel you can handle by yourself will never be a burden or a reason to say sorry.“

Hayley bowed her head, Elijah’s words tugging at her heart.

“You will always have children who look up to you.“, Hayley added, her eyes cast down, trying hard not to start crying.

“Hope and... this little one might not be your own children, but they are of your blood and will need their aunt, when they are fed up with their parents.“

The young mother managed a smile, when she looked up, even though her sight was stained with tears.

Rebekah smiled back.

“Marcel has arrived.“, Elijah informed them. “Do you want me to... ?“

Rebekah turned and looked over her shoulder to face her brother.

“No... Let me talk to him...“

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t say a word, when she stood and walked outside to greet her fiance. Meanwhile her brother turned back to look out the window, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Hayley approached him from behind, extending her hand to lay her palm flat against his back. She could feel the tension in his stance and swallowed hard before speaking up.

“I know this family isn’t easy to deal with.“, he said, beating her to it. “My brother can be an ass sometimes, but maybe it is for the best that Hope is with him... for now.“

Hayley nodded, knowing that he was able to see her reflection in the window.

“I am glad Rebekah came here.“, she began. “I am just worried that it might get tiresome for you to always be the shoulder everyone leans on.“ Hayley took another deep breath. “Including me.“

Her words made Elijah turn, the palm of his hand coming to lay flat against the back of her neck.

“You are part of this family and will Always have my unconditional support, as will Rebekah, Hope and Klaus.“, he told her in a stern voice. “You are my family.“

Elijah inhaled deeply, smiling ever so slightly.

“I will always protect you. You have my word on that.“

Hayley met his gaze, feeling his words settle in her mind. Remembering all these years without him like a distant nightmare.

“I love you, Elijah.“, she said without thinking.

“I love you, too.“, he answered her without the slighest hesitation.

Both her hands cupped his face and she kissed him with all the passion that boiled underneath her skin.

It hadn't been the first time that they said these word to each other. After all they were together for three and a half years, as friends and later lovers. Yet, she had never been good at letting people in or to trust them. But Elijah was someone she had felt everything for from the very first moment they met. And while he answered her kiss, she was sure that Elijah Mikaelson would not break her heart.


	3. To each his own

Elijah was outside on the patio, his eyes surveiing the land. He could hear Marcel and Rebekah quarelling in the driveway and knew that at some point he would have to get involved in order to calm these two hot heads. For now he held his ground, for Hayley was sleeping soundly on the other side of the house.

The pregnancy took his toll on her and he was relieved, that Rebekah had offered to stay and help them over the cause of the year. Elijah would have to go back to his job, when the summer ended and it made him breath easier, knowing that Hayley wasn’t all alone in their cottage over the cause of a whole week.

Up until now he had taken both of them with him to live in his small flat in the city, where Hayley had taken shifts in an animal shelter, retreating to their cottage for most of the weekends. Sadly that was no longer an option to be considered.

“Elijah.“

His name on her lips calmed his thoughts immediately.

“Did you sleep well?“, he asked without turning.

Hayley nodded when she stepped towards the railing, close to him.

“Marcel doesn’t seem happy about Rebekah’s plans to stay.“

Their shoulders brushed and Elijah turned his head to look at her profile.

“Are you?“

His eyes narrowed as he watched her think and come to a conclusion.

“Yes... Actually...“

Elijah nodded, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve, but did not say another word, when he passed her by.

***

Marcel did not see the punch coming, only felt something heavy hit his temple with a precision that was terrifying.

Rebekah gasped, swirling around to face her brother.

“Why did you do that?“

Elijah, who rolled his sleeve back down, retreated a few steps.

“When he wakes up he will be ready to listen to reason.“

Hayley stared at the scene with wide eyes. Elijah was not a violent man, but he certainly knew how to deal out blows.

“Rebekah.“, he interrupted her, when she opened her mouth to speak.

“Marcel and I might not always see eye to eye and I daresay he deserved that one, but he is your fiance and while Klaus might not be happy with your choice, I think Marcel is a rather fitting companion for you.“

Rebekah stared at her brother with an open mouth.

“But you are still my sister and if you want to stay here with us, with Hayley, it is my duty to make him understand.“

Her palm hit his face as unexpectedly as his fist had launched an attack at Marcel’s temple.

“Don’t patronize me, brother.“

He smiled, when he touched his hand to his cheek. “You are welcome.“ And moved his jaw in obvious discomfort.

Both siblings stared at each other until Marcel began to move.

Rebekah’s boyfriend was on his feet in the blink of an eye and launched an attack at Elijah, who dodged his swing with grace.

“Still not ready to talk civilized, I see.“, he commented.

“You are one to talk, Elijah.“, the younger man retorted, but grinned.

Elijah put an arm around Marcel’s shoulder, who flinched at the unexpected contact.

“Let’s get something cool to stop the swelling on your forehead and then we are going to talk... like civilized people.“

The two of them passed Rebekah and Hayley, who watched them leave with a certain confusion.

“Men.”, Rebekah remarked, filling the empty spot beside Hayley.

Hayley just shook her head. Elijah never ceased to amaze her. He certainly knew his way with the members of his family, because he seemed to have different sides of himself reserved for them all. The protective older brother for Rebekah, the loving uncle and father-figure for Hope, the relentless voice of reason towards Klaus and the stern buddy for Marcel. For Hayley he was the kind and carying man, who loved her with a passion that took her breath away, who was a gentleman to every extend and protective of her and Hope in every way.

Hayley found herself wondering if the real Elijah was somewhere in there or a mixture of it all.

***

The day turned to night and Hayley became restless, because Klaus was not yet back with their daughter. Marcel, Rebekah and Elijah were scattered across the living room, trying to decide what to do. Each of them had taken turns to call Niklaus, but he did not answer his phone no matter who was the caller.

After Elijah, Marcel had talked to Rebekah and they had agreed that if Hayley wanted Rebekah to stay, she would. Thus this matter was settled and all of them had an alcohol free drink to toast to the soon to be newest member of their family.

The tension in the room was almost tactile and Hayley was despite herself.

“Have faith, Hayley. Klaus won’t ever do something to hurt Hope.“, Rebekah tried to calm her.

“If he is not back in 30 minutes I am going to...”, she told her somewhat sister-in-law, but was interrupted by her boyfriend’s steady voice.

“Hello Cami.“, Elijah greeted the woman, who had just entered the room. “Thank you for bringing her home.“

Hayley’s head shot up to stare at Elijah and turned in an instant to follow his gaze. Relive written all over her face. She walked up to her best friend and took her daughter from her arms.

“It’s my fault Hope is late. My car broke down and Klaus had to get me.“, Cami explained.

“You could have told us that, had you picked up your phone, brother.“, Elijah retorted, directing his words at Klaus, who had showed up behind their friend in the doorway.

“A family reunion, how lovely.“, Klaus remarked, taking no notice of Eljiah’s words, whatsoever. “I gather you two have reconciled...?!“

“What are we toasting to?“, he kept on talking, bringing one of the glasses to his nose, as he strolled through the room. When he smelled the absence of alcohol, he looked at them full of suspicion.

Hayley had straigthened up and watched him closely, but it was Elijah who said the words to him.

“We are celebrating the early extension of our family.“

That was a blow Klaus had clearly not seen coming, but he gathered himself quickly and turned with a smile first to Elijah, then to Hayley, who still held their daughter close and did not avert her eyes.

“You are pregnant.“, Cami blurted out, unable to contain her suprise.

Hayley felt her hugging her and was perplexed for a heartbeat, until the realisation rushed over her.

Between all this mess with Klaus and her worry for Hope and Rebekah, she had almost forgotten how she’d felt in the morning, when she’d looked into the mirror and knew that she had something precious that was her’s and Elijah’s alone.

A smile broke free and her gaze turned to Eljiah, who stood tall at the far end of the room.

Hayley let her cheek rest against Cami’s hair, who held her waist in a soft hug.

Elijah nodded towards her, a smile almost perceptible.

“To each his own, dearest brother.“, Klaus said with malice and toasted to Elijah with a broad grin. "Clearly you will no longer have the need to pose as a father for my daughter, then."

Hayley saw the flicker of fury evident in his eyes and Rebekah’s movement in trying to stop her brother’s reaction, but Elijah was faster.

He was a calm and considerate man, who believed in the power of words above all else, but he had a low tolerance for people who posed a threat to those he loved and had vowed to protect. Thus when his brother’s glass shattered into a million pieces, the rest of the room went deathly quiet...


	4. I'll be home

“You should know better than to attack Hayley in front of Elijah.“, Rebekah scollded her brother, while she applied a bandage to his wrist.

Klaus huffed and averted his face.

Hope’s cries still rang in his ears and he knew that it was his fault. He did not need his sister to tell him.

Cami had reacted fast and taken Hope upstairs, trying to calm her enough to get her to sleep, while Marcel and Hayley manouvered a furious Elijah outside.

When the both of them entered the living room once more, they found Cami and Marcel trying to fix the mess the two brothers had created.

“We clearly are the only ones who can make Elijah lose his patience like that.“

Marcel said to his best friend, some hint of pride in his voice and smile.

“You need another hobby.“, Rebekah told him coldly and helped Cami gather the glass shards from the carpet.

***

“I am sorry for scaring Hope.“, Elijah said.

He stood at the edge of the forest, his back pressed to a tree and looked up at the night sky, when Hayley approached him, alone at last.

“You were on edge all day, Elijah.“, she soothed him. “What is it you can't tell me?“

The young woman studied him carefully. His handsome face and graceful posture, a voice one could listen to for hours. Yet something was off in the way he held himself.

“When Hope was little, I used to get up and talk to her, whenever I couldn’t sleep.“

A hint of regret creeped into the steady flow of his words.

“I wished for Rebekah to find such safe haven.“

Elijah’s voice was calm, but distant.

“I know that I am not Hope's biological father and I cannot possibly fathom how everything will change, when I see my own daughter for the first time."

Elijah's eyes surveyed the sky.

"But I was wrong when I told you, that a child is superior to another."

His eyes returned to her face and there was a sadness inside of him, she felt answered in her bones.

"If you love them it shouldn't matter if a child is of your own flesh and blood or not."

He might have grown up with a family, while Hayley had been alone most of her life, yet the demons that haunted them both, seemed strangely familair with each other.

"I am afraid."

Their eyes locked, finding each other in the dark.

"I did the same.”, she admitted into the quiet.

"Ask myself how things would change with a child of our own. One that doesn't call you uncle but father. One that has your eyes."

Hayley took a few steps towards him, leaning her back against a tree that stood close enough to his to be able to touch.

“It will grow stronger.", Hayley continued. "The fear, that you might do them wrong and the uncertainty, that maybe you are not enough. The sheer panick of letting someone in, who can tear your heart out by just leaving.“

Elijah’s face fell at her words and before she could move, his body was firm against hers, pressing her against the tree.

"I will never leave.“, he said, his lips close enough to reach.

“You and Hope... and the baby.“, he whispered. “No harm will ever come your way, as long as I live.“

He tilted his head to the side and covered her mouth in a deep kiss, his arm around her frame, a hand on the back of her neck.

Hayley felt herself melt against him, her fingers finding her way in his hair.

"Marry me, Elijah.", she breathed into their kiss. "Promise us forever."

***

Hayley was awake long before the day broke, sitting up against the bedpost, while Elijah’s deep breaths beside her calmed her racing heart.

The house was still quiet, every member of their family fast asleep in their respective beds and she sat there, for the first time certain about her future.

Hayley ran her fingers through his hair.

“This is not going to be a double wedding“, she said the words to him, that she had wanted to say for a few weeks now, believing him still fast asleep.

Elijah hummed and smiled his trademake smile, but did not stear.

“And we are going to do this before Faith makes it impossible to find a nice dress for me to wear.“

"I promise.", Elijah said, eventually awake, starling Hayley when he took her hand to kiss her fingers.

"You were supposed to be asleep.", she complained and withdrew her hand.

"Just resting my eyes."

 Hayley watched Elijah for a few more heartbeats, still lying there as if asleep.

“Faith...?”, Elijah asked finally, his hand finding his way to her shin.

But Hayley did not answer, instead she bend down to kiss him, while is hand came from her leg to her arm, supporting her movement.

"Faith.", he whispered against her lips, before she took his breath away.


	5. The past is in the past

Hayley smiled against his lips, her eyes closed.

She arched her back towards him, feeling his hand supporting her lower back with their movement.

Her head and shoulders pressed into the silken sheets of their bed, his other hand warm and supportive in her fragile neck, his mouth trailing kisses along her jawline.

Her legs clung to his waist, her shin and feet entangled with his thights, while her body hummed with every heartbeat of his.

Hayley felt herself burning under his touch and moved her hips towards him, more eager to meet him than before.

"Elijah.", she said in a hoarse voice, just to feel his name on her tongue.

He hummed against her skin, as he moved, holding her easily against him.

His thumb caressed her neck, shortly before his lips where on hers. Kissing her deep. Moving deeper. Faster.

She clenched around him, as she answered his kiss eagerly, her fingers gripping the bedsheets to push herself flat against him.

Elijah came undone mere seconds after her.

He smiled against her lips, as he laid her gently to rest.

***

Hayley could still feel the patterns Elijah's mouth had left on her skin, when she woke at first light.

He was still there, sleeping beside her, looking younger and almost innocent.

"Passion and love are not the same, aren't they?", she found herself whispering, while she traced her fingers through his messy hair.

She rembered her first time seeing him, how she thought about him as a stone cold guy in a suit, who only harbored feelings for his immediate family and let no one else close.

_Hayley had not been mistaken. And since she was the mother of his niece, she had become family to him. From that very first time, she had felt save. Elijah had sworn to protect her and the child and had lived up to it ever since._

_Clearly neither of them had intented to fall in love and harbor those deep feelings towards each other. He had taken her to his family home, a cottage, where they met after a weeks work. His sister and his brother and their dear friends or significant others. And even so it was strange to become friends with Elijah and Rebekah so easily, Hayley had felt like she belonged, most of all because of Elijah's protective stance towards her._

_He had taken care of her in a way she had never been used to, yet he had not made a move on her for the first two years of their life together. Hayley did not know how to handle him, since she was more used to people using her for whatever they deemed her capable of. Klaus, for that matter, was mostly interessted in his child. Rebekah saw her as a sister and Hayley found herself appreciating it more with every passing weekend. She did never have many female friends. She was better in combat, than in small-talk._

_Elijah however was the one, who was always around in one way or another. He trained with her in their basement gym, cooked for her and Hope, played the Piano or listened to classical music, while they sat in the living room to let the day fade away. He called her on a regular basis and answered her calls or returned them immediately, whenever he was away. He made it almost seem like a normal family life. What he could not hide however, was the way he looked at her, whenever they were in the same room._

_Hayley was fed up with his gentleman behaviour shortly before Hope turned one year old. They had called a handyman, to fix things around the house, who was close to Hayley's age and soon made a move on her, claiming he knew her parents. Hayley, who had taken pains to settle into her new life, had outright refused to listen to him. Still, they spend a week together and when Elijah returned for the weekend, they had bonded in some really strange way of past connections. It hadn't taken the house owner long to realise what was going on and instead of claiming her right there and then, he had kept his distance and reminded her, that it would always be her choice what she wanted to do with her life._

_Maybe this had been his way of trying to be the good guy and NOT be in love with the mother of his brother's child, but Hayley, who had never felt for anyone what he made her feel, had been annoyed by his chivalrous and idiotic bahviour.  
_

"You were ready to let me go, while all you really wanted was to hold onto me as tight as you could."

Hayley smiled down at him, recalling the first time they had kissed and the first time he had set her body on fire.

She had realised then that it was possible for her to feel calm and grounded in the presence of the same man, that would make her dizzy and impetuous with single look or touch all at once.

_She had left him then, for six months, taking Hope with her. Trying out another life with the craftsman, named Jackson._

_The time with him filled her with a sense of home, but Hayley was not able severe the ties that bound her heart to Elijah. Hayley realised, when he told her, he loved her, that she did not love him enough to let Hope's uncle go._

_It was Hope's aunt who came, when she called, and took her home, finding Klaus angry and Elijah relieved but distant, when they returned._

_It was a few nights later, in the kitchen, where she sat and cried, long after everyone had gone to bed, that Elijah joined her on the floor. He did not say a word, just listened to her lessons learned.  
_

_His presence rattled her, and she had wondered, how he could sit and talk to her like always day by day, when she had left him for another man._

_She had questioned him and he had just looked at her, asking her how he could make her understand, that all that mattered for him was her happiness. Hayley had been startled and lashed out, asking him straight away if he harbored any feelings for her at all. Elijah had looked at her, before telling her very calmly and sincere, that he had always loved her. Hayley had stared at him, her heart and head not communicating, because he had said, what she wanted to hear, like it was the most normal conversation and not a question, that could change their lifes forever. Living with him under the same roof and Beeing with him under the same roof, was nothing for her to be taken lightly. But before she could contemplate, her body acted on his own and the next moment they had clashed, landed on the kitchen floor and had embraced each other like two people, who had been lost at sea for far to long._

_In the morning after, there had been no use denying it and everyone, which was typical for the Mikaelson family, had something to say about the long time it had taken the two of them, to give into their feelings for one another. Clearly to Elijah's suprise, neither Klaus nor Rebekah had deemed it inapropriate for their bother to be with the mother of his niece._

_And thus they had lived a fairly happy life for the past two years._

Hayley's thoughts were interrupted, by the beginning noise downstairs and the feeling of Elijah waking beside her.

She sighed, smiling when he caught her hand and placed a kiss to its palm.

When his lips left her skin, she pressed her hand to his neck, but before either of them could move, their bedroom door opened.

Hope climbed into their bed, her bunny in her hand, greeted with a kiss to her cheek by her uncle, finding comfort in her mother's arms.

And Hayley was truly happy with the life she had chosen.

***

"Ready?", Elijah asked and offered her his hand.

Hayley looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Let's go.", she said instead of a direct answer and took his arm.

Before he started to walk, he leaned over and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Dammit, Elijah.", she hissed, intending to keep from crying through the wedding.

"You look lovely.", he told her, offering her his handkerchief in one swift move.

They walked down the stairs, finding Rebekah pacing through the kitchen.

"It's about time.", she said, coming towards them.

"Be patient, little sister.", Elijah answered her and let go of Hayley, to calm Rebekah.

Hayley was stunned by Rebekah's beauty and admired the siblings for their effortlessnes in looking like royalty.

"Thanks." She heard her sister-in-law say and smiled.

"I'll be outside.", she informed them, hugging Rebekah close.

Elijah took her hand before she could get far and squeezed it gently, eventually letting her go.

Hayley reached the altar, without looking back, and took her place.

When she saw Elijah and Rebekah walk down the aisle, she could hardly believe her own wedding was less than a week away.


	6. We're meant to last

"Have faith, Elijah. Everything will work out just fine."

Cami poured him another drink, which he downed in one gulp.

"You didn't really just say that. I am sitting here on a monday morning in a bar, five days away from my own wedding."

"Rebekah's wedding was a success.", Cami reminded him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have been persuaded, that a double wedding was not to be in the cards, but two weddings on consecutive weekends were appropriate."

He downed another drink, followed suit by Cami.

"My house is a mess, as are my fiance and sister."

Elijah rested his hands on the table.

"What is your excuse for drinking."

Cami looked at him for a long moment, before she downed another drink.

"Your narcissistic monster of a brother."

Elijah nodded with a simple "Aha" and followed suit.

***

"Professor Mikaelson. Wait."

Elijah closed his eyes in annoyance and did not slow down.

"What is it Gia?", he asked, a clear edge to his voice.

"The three witches in MacBeth clearly indicate..."

"Gia.", he interrupted her. "The seminar went on for 90 minutes and gave you enough time to discuss this topic with the rest of the students."

With that he turned and left her standing.

Another of his students, who failed to hide their infatuation with him.

His head started to hurt and he had to squint, when he walked out into the broad daylight.

"Professor."

Gia was close behind him, when he descended the stairs.

"Next week... We can talk about that next week. And now if you'll excuse me."

He realized the girl was still on his heels, despite his hand signaling her to let if go, thus he kept his pace.

His students were eager to learn and he enjoyed their minds within the boundary of their lectures together, but they tended to pester him for the wrong reasons most of the time in between and he was fed up with avoiding those who were young and fell in love with looks and older men way to easily.

"Professor Mikaelson."

Elijah felt the girl stop behind him, when he froze on the spot, stunned my the mimiking voice.

His eyes surveyed the area, perplexed for a brief moment.

He caught sight of her, near the parking lot, and a smile spread across his face, when he realized she had Hope with her.

"Hayley.", he greeted her.

He placed a kiss to her cheek and gathered Hope up in his arms, when they reached each other.

"You must be one of my husband's students.", she said to the girl, still frozen on the spot close by.

Gia swallowed audible, clearly not comfortable beeing caught following her Professor around.

"Gia.", the girl introduced herself, shaking Hayley's outstreched hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise.", Hayley answered, not letting go of her hand yet.

Elijah watched the scene with quiet amusement, bouncing Hope on his hip.

Both women looked each other up and down and he practically saw Gia's face fall, when she realized that he did not only have a small child, but also a pregnant wife.

He smiled to himself and decided to thank Hayley later, for rescuying him in a very effective way from his students silly infatuation.

***

"You are welcome.", Hayley told him cheerfully.

"And you can thank me again, because I came here to inform you, that Klaus and Marcel are planning to abduct you on your way home for a bachelor party."

She sat back, crossing her arms in front of her belly.

"Since Marcel is still pissed about the way you and Klaus treated him last week, it will probably be uncelebratory."

Elijah looked at her, a smile becoming visible on his face.

"You came all the way here to tell me that the male side of my family is stacking the deck against me?"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe.", Hayley punted.

Elijah laughed, a rare sound and Hayley felt a tingle in her spine, that made her heart beat faster.

"Maybe.", he emphasised. "Rebekah is going to take you shopping for YOUR bachelorette party..."

"Are you implying, that I fled from my sister-in-law?"

It was Elijah's turn to sit back and watch her feigned outrage.

"Yeah... Probably."

Hayley shrugged nonchalantly, leading her fiance to stand and make his way around the table.

"You are going to like it."

Before she could answer however, his hand lay on her neck and his lips closed her mouth, thus Hayley decided it was not worth to bid defiance to him.

They had one night more to spend together.

***

Elijah, Hayley, Cami and Hope made their way back to the cottage the next day.

Klaus had tried to call each of the adults repeatedly, but neither of them was in the mood to pick up.

His gallery opening had gone rather badly and they knew that he only needed a shoulder to cry on.

"He is not going to end this day sober.", Cami assumed at one point and Elijah agreed.

He had one hand losely on the wheel and looked straight ahead.

"Which means I'm going to be wasted as well."

He felt Hayley's hand caress his neck and smiled, but did not turn his head.

Hayley's phone buzzed and she was not going to pick up, before she saw the caller's name.

"Rebekah?"

She listened for a while and agreed to something Elijah's sister said, before hanging up.

"They are home, waiting for us. Klaus is throwing a tantrum.", Hayley informed the others and earned a rueful smile from Elijah.

"Of course he is.", he stated simply, took her arm from his neck, placed his free hand flat against her palm and kissed the back of her hand, before he put the car into a higher gear and stepped on the gas.

***

"This is not funny, Niklaus."

Elijah stood in the room, one hand in the pocket of his trouser, the other resting on the chair in front of him.

"I am not trying to be."

Suddenly he was glad, that Rebekah, Hayley and Cami had left with Hope for town some minutes ago.

"You are drunk and pissed. Don't take that out on Hayley."

"Hope is _my_ daughter.", he yelled.

"I _know_ Niklaus.", Elijah answered him, again, calm like speaking to a child.

"And she _knows_ too."

"But _you_ will be the one she is going to call father."

Elijah sighed, walking around the table to be closer to his outraged brother.

"She is already calling me "uncle" and at some point she might actually call you father, instead of Klaus, but that is not my call to make."

Niklaus threw something, that collided with the wall closest to where Elijah stood.

"Are you angry, that Rebekah and I are married?"

He posed the question, looking over to the mess the broken glass shards had made on the carpet.

"We are not going to leave you."

Elijah informed him, but did not look his way.

His younger brother had always been afraid to be left behind, because he was the only one in their family from another father.

Neither Rebekah nor Elijah had ever let this fact deminish their love for him, but there were times Klaus made himself think just that.

"There will never be a point, when I'll love Hope less because she is not my own daughter, but my niece."

He continued, feeling Klaus slumb into a chair.

"Faith will not abbandon her, because they are still siblings."

Elijah took a deep breath and looked at his brother, whose face had turned to ash.

"And despite what you might think, this family is going to love and care for each other, Now and Forever."

Klaus looked up at him, defiance in his eyes.

Marcel's arrival spared them both an answer, that would have led to another fight.


End file.
